


Skittles Tickles Lumpy

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Feathers & Featherplay, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Tickling, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Skittles has always enjoyed tickling Lumpy. But one day, she decides to give him a session of tickle torture unlike any other...A gift for one of my dearest DeviantArt friends, featuring her OC Skittles.





	Skittles Tickles Lumpy

Lumpy arrived at his friend Skittles’ house and walked up to the front door. Earlier today, Skittles had asked him to come over to her house for a surprise. Excited about what it might be, Lumpy immediately accepted, not knowing just what he was in for.

Standing in front of the door, Lumpy pressed his forefinger against the doorbell, causing it to ring. He then pulled his finger away and waited for a response. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal Skittles. And she was looking just as excited as Lumpy did.

“Oh, hi, Lumpy!” she greeted him. “Are you ready?”

“You bet I am!” Lumpy said with a quick nod of his head.

Skittles took Lumpy’s hand and led him into the house. Then she took him into her bedroom, to Lumpy’s slight curiosity.

“What are we doing in here?” he asked.

“Oh, you’ll see.” Skittles winked at him. “First, I’d like you to lay down on my bed.”

She let go of Lumpy’s hand, and he obeyed. He walked over to the bed and lay down on it, feet sticking out at the end of the bed.

“Okay, now what?” Lumpy asked.

Instead of responding, Skittles smiled evilly. She reached behind her back and pulled out some long, thick ropes. The moment he saw her do so, Lumpy raised an eyebrow in curiosity. What was she up to?

Just then, Skittles ran up to Lumpy, grabbed onto his wrist and tied it to one of the bedposts that was closest to him. Lumpy gasped in shock and fear.

“Hey! What are you trying to do?!” Lumpy tried to push Skittles off of him, but she continued tying his hand to the bedpost until it was firmly bound to it.

Skittles then proceeded to the other side of the bed. While she was doing so, Lumpy started to reach up and untie the rope, but Skittles grabbed his free hand and brought it up to the other bedpost that was close to it as well. She then tied Lumpy’s other hand firmly to the bedpost.

Lumpy tried to pull his hands out of the ropes that were holding them, but he couldn’t. As he was struggling to get his hands free, Skittles walked to the end of the bed, grabbed onto his feet, and tied them to the bedposts that were at the end of the bed. Now Lumpy was completely restrained in an X position. He struggled to break free from the ropes, but he couldn’t. In fact, he couldn’t move a single limb.

“Skittles, why’d you do this?!” Lumpy demanded to know. “Let me go right now!”

“Hmm...” Skittles pretended to think about this for a moment, but then shook her head. “Nope.”

“But why?! I can’t move!” Lumpy struggled to break free, but Skittles placed her hands on his ankles, stopping him.

“Just hold still and relax, Lumpy,” she told him, soothingly. “You’re gonna be just fine.”

“I wouldn’t say that...” Lumpy responded, not sounding amused.

Despite that, however, Lumpy did as he was told and stopped struggling. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought it was going to be...

Skittles let go of Lumpy’s ankles, raised a single forefinger, and placed it right on the sole of Lumpy’s foot. Slowly and gently, she started to stroke her finger up and down.

Right when she started, Lumpy’s eyes shot open and a smile appeared on his face. He needed to laugh, but he didn’t want to. He gritted his teeth and started taking deep breaths, trying to resist the urge to laugh. He curled his toes as he tried to pull his foot away from Skittles, but he couldn’t move it.

“Aw, what? Does that tickle?” Skittles asked, teasingly. She knew it did, but she wanted to hear Lumpy laugh.

Lumpy shook his head a few times in denial, but it was pretty obvious that he was lying. Sweat started to pour down his face, but he continued to try not to laugh. He was extremely ticklish, but he was trying as hard as he could to hold it in. He didn’t want to let his guard down in front of his girlfriend, even though that was clearly what she wanted him to do.

Skittles continued to tickle Lumpy’s foot, stroking her finger at a faster speed than before. As she did, she looked at Lumpy and listened for his laughter. His smile increased in size, but if he felt the urge to giggle, he stifled. But despite this, Skittles kept going. After a couple of minutes, however, she got bored of this, so she stopped simply tickling up and down his foot. She wanted to find a ticklish spot. She moved her finger up to the arch of Lumpy’s foot and began to wiggle it back and forth. Just then, a giggle slipped out of Lumpy’s mouth.

“Hehehehe!” As Lumpy giggled, his foot shivered as he wiggled the toes.

Skittles heard Lumpy’s cute giggle, and giggled herself. She had found a ticklish spot. She raised three of her fingers, including the forefinger, and held them to the arch of Lumpy’s foot. She started wiggling all three of her fingers around at a fast speed, and Lumpy finally lost control.

“Hahahahahahahahahahaha!” Lumpy started laughing as he squirmed around, wiggling his feet and toes.

Skittles giggled louder to herself. She had finally made him laugh. She kept tickling the arch of Lumpy’s foot, occasionally swishing her hand side to side as she kept wiggling the three fingers that she was using.

“Tickle-tickle-tickleeee!” she teased.

“Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!” Lumpy continued to laugh and squirm around. His foot wiggled and shivered as it was being tickled. “D-don’t do thahahahahahat! It tihihihicklessss!Hahahahahahahahahahaha!”

“I know it does, hee hee!” Skittles kept tickling the arch of Lumpy’s foot for a few seconds. Then, just for the heck of it, she moved her fingers a few inches downward and kept the tickles going. Lumpy’s laughter continued.

“Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Cut that ohohohohohout!” Lumpy begged.

Instead of answering, Skittles continued to tickle Lumpy’s foot. Lumpy continued to wiggle his body around - especially his foot, that ever so ticklish foot - as he laughed. But the ropes that Skittles had tied him up with kept him still enough for her to tickle him.

As Skittles was still tickling him, she saw his toes wiggle around with his laughter. She immediately got an idea and chuckled to herself evilly. She pulled her fingers away from Lumpy’s foot, giving him a brief moment to relax, but then poked one of his toes gently with her forefinger.

“Boop!”

“HAAAAAA!!” A louder laugh escaped from Lumpy’s mouth as he cringed.

Skittles blushed as she giggled loudly.

“What’s the matter, Lumpy?” she asked. “Are your toesies ticklish?”

“M-maybe...” Lumpy looked away and blushed. He curled his toes. “P-please, don’t...”

Skittles heard him, but chose to ignore him. She had always wanted to tickle his toes, and since he was tied up with no way of defending himself, this was her chance. Skittles placed her fingers under Lumpy’s toes and wiggled them around. And just like that, Lumpy’s laughter started up again.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Lumpy flailed around, wiggling all of his toes helplessly. “NOHOHOHOHOHO!! NOT MY TOHOHOHOHOHOHOES!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

Skittles squealed and giggled with joy as she heard Lumpy’s loud laughter. That was exactly what she had been hoping to hear. She continued to tickle under Lumpy’s toes, wiggling her fingers as fast as she could. She could see all of his toes wiggling around, but she didn’t care. She just kept going, listening to Lumpy’s laughter.

“Tickle-tickle-tooooo~!” she teased, again.

Just hearing her tease him made Lumpy laugh even harder. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! SKITTLES, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!! STOP!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

After about thirty seconds of this, Skittles finally stopped and pulled her fingers away from his toes. Lumpy stopped laughing and panted a few times, trying to regain his breath.

“Th-thank... you...” Lumpy said, between gasps.

“Don’t thank me yet, you big cutie,” Skittles advised him. “I’m just getting started!”

Lumpy kept panting until he finally caught his breath. It was then that he started to worry about it.

“Skits, please let me go...” said Lumpy, trying to sound as polite as he could. “It already tickled so much.”

“That’s right,” said Skittles, “but it’s gonna tickle even more!”

Skittles raised both of her hands and placed them on both of Lumpy’s feet. One hand on the arch of Lumpy’s left foot, and one hand on the arch of Lumpy’s right foot. She started wiggling her fingers around at a fast speed.

“Tickle-tickle-tickle-tickle!” she said, several times, at a fast rate.

“HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy laughed hard as he squirmed around, twitching his feet and wiggling his toes. “IIIIITTTTTT TTTTTIIIICCCKKKKKLLLLEEEESSSSSS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Lumpy really didn’t want this to go on anymore. His eyes were watering, his face was a bright red, and he was losing his breath. But Skittles kept tickling his feet, wiggling all of her fingers around and “tickle-teasing” him. Lumpy laughed and wiggled around constantly.

After a full minute of this, Skittles pulled her hands away from Lumpy’s feet to let him catch his breath. Lumpy gasped and panted, trying hard to regain control of his breath.

“Wasn’t that great?” Skittles said, sounding delighted.

“N-no...” Lumpy shook his head.

Not responding, Skittles walked up to the side of the bed. Lumpy could only look at her nervously as she did so. Then she raised one of her hands and placed it under Lumpy’s arm. She began to tickle his armpit, wiggling her fingers around.

“Hahahahahahahahaha! Hehehehehehehehe!!” Lumpy laughed and giggled as he squirmed around.

Skittles smiled and giggled loudly as she kept tickling Lumpy’s armpit.

“You like that? You like the ticklies?” she asked, teasingly.

“Nohohohohohoho!! Hahahahahahaha, hehehehehehehehehehehehe!!” Lumpy continued to laugh, twitching the area under his arm. “Stop that!! Hehehehehehehe!!”

Skittles shook her head and placed her other hand on Lumpy’s other armpit. She then proceeded to wiggle all of her fingers around as much and as fast as she could, making Lumpy laugh even more.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy squirmed around violently as he guffawed loudly. His eyes continued to water, the tears streaming down his cheeks. “SKITTLES!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, QUIT IT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!”

As he was laughing, he tried to jerk his armpits away from Skittles’ hands so that she wouldn’t tickle him. But the ropes that were holding his arms up made it impossible for him to do that. Skittles continued to tickle his armpits, trying her best not to leave a spot under his arms untouched.

“Tickle-tickleeeee~~!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy tried to gasp for air, but he could only do that for a split second. “AAAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!”

After fifteen seconds of this, Skittles finally stopped tickling Lumpy’s armpits and moved her hands away from them. Lumpy panted repeatedly, trying to catch his breath. It took him a couple of minutes, but he soon regained control of himself and stopped panting.

“Lumpy, where do you like being tickled the most?” Skittles wanted to know.

Lumpy blushed when he heard that. He really, really didn’t want to be tickled anymore.

“Um, I don’t know...” he lied.

Skittles didn’t look amused. She raised her finger extremely close to Lumpy’s armpit, threatening to tickle him again. Lumpy panicked and told her the truth, hoping she wouldn’t tickle him.

“My tummy!” Lumpy said. “I like being tickled on my tummy the most!”

“Hmm...” Skittles pulled her finger away from Lumpy’s armpit, to his relief. But then, she placed her forefinger on Lumpy’s tummy and wiggled it back and forth quickly.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Lumpy laughed and squirmed around again, his belly wiggling around with his laughter.

Almost immediately after his laughter came back, Skittles proceeded to use all of the fingers on her hand to tickle his tummy, making it twitch helplessly. “Coochie-coochie!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!” Lumpy laughed uncontrollably as he squirmed around crazily. He was blushing a deep red from how hard he was laughing.

“Aww, you like that?” Skittles asked, using the fingers on her other hand to tickle Lumpy’s tummy as well. “You like when I tickle your tummy?”

“ST-STOP IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Lumpy responded.

After five seconds of tickling Lumpy’s tummy, Skittles pulled her hands away from his tummy, but then inserted her forefinger into his belly button and wiggled it around.

“AAAAAAH!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!” Lumpy laughed really hard as he squirmed around even more. “NOOOOO!! NOT THERE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!”

Skittles paid no attention to his pleas for mercy. All she paid attention to were his laughter and his ticklish body. She continued wiggling her finger around in his belly button, listening to his adorable laughs.

“Kitchie-kitchie~~!”

“PLEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE, STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!!!” Lumpy screamed through his laughter, but he was totally ignored. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!”

After thirty seconds straight, Skittles finally pulled her forefinger out of Lumpy’s belly button. Then, however, she placed her hands on the sides of Lumpy’s belly and wiggled her forefingers around again.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy continued to laugh hard and flail around uncontrollably. “SKIIIIITTLEEEEESSSSSS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“Yes~?” Skittles asked, politely as she continued to tickle Lumpy’s sides.

“STOP-- WITH THE-- TIIIICKLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHESSSS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

In response, Skittles shook her head and moved her hands up to both sides of Lumpy’s ribs. She stroked her fingers up and down his ribs as he laughed extremely hard.

“HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Skittles smiled widely as she continued tickling Lumpy’s ribs. His laughter was turning her on to no end, and she had absolutely no intention of stopping.

“SKITTLES!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE TIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLEEEEESSSSSS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy begged as he cried with laughter.

At this point, Skittles finally obliged and pulled her hands away from his ribs. Lumpy gasped and panted hard, trying to catch his breath. He also coughed slightly; his face was a deep red, and tears were all over his face from all of the excessive laughter.

Skittles took a tissue and wiped the tears off of Lumpy’s face, and out of Lumpy’s eyes.

“It’s okay, cheese puff. Don’t cry,” she whispered to him.

“...thank you... eh-hah.” Another cough escaped from Lumpy. “Skittles... I don’t feel good...”

“Shh, shh.” Skittles shushed him gently. “You’re gonna be okay.”

Skittles then moved away from the end of the bed, only to get out a large bag. She opened it and looked in it, then reached her hand into it.

“...what’s in that?” Lumpy asked, sounding hoarse.

“Oh, just some stuff,” Skittles said to him. She continued to browse her bag, until she saw something that made her eyes water. She reached into the bag and pulled the item out. “Ooh!”

Putting her bag down, Skittles walked back up to Lumpy with what she was holding. It was a long, pointy red feather. Lumpy’s eyes widened, his pupils shrunk and he cringed in fear.

“No... Please!” Lumpy begged. “Have mercy!”

“Aw, what’s the matter, Lumpy?” Skittles asked. “Don’t you want some more of the ticklies?”

“No, I don’t!” Lumpy responded. “Skittles, so help me God, if you even touch me with that feather, I’m gonna--“

Before Lumpy could finish his threat, Skittles held the feather under Lumpy’s foot and wiggled it up and down his sole.

“Coochie-coochie-cooooooo~~!”

“HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy screamed hard with uncontrollable laughter and squirmed around insanely. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! THAT TICKLESSSSS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Skittles continued to tickle Lumpy’s foot, stroking the feather up and down his foot as fast as she could. She was blushing hard from how turned on she was right now. She moved the feather up to the arch of Lumpy’s foot and wiggled back and forth as much as she could.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!” Lumpy continued to laugh uncontrollably as Skittles tickled his foot. “OH, GOD, THAT TICKLES!!!”

“I know it does! Hee hee hee!” Skittles responded.

As she continued to torture Lumpy’s ticklish foot with her feather, an idea suddenly popped into Skittles’ mind. She removed the feather from Lumpy’s foot, giving him a chance to breathe. Not long after he had started panting, however, Skittles inserted the side of the feather between Lumpy’s first two toes, and slowly swiped it out.

“AHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy laughed hard for a moment as he wiggled his foot. “That tickles!”

“Aww, do you have ticklies between your toesies, too?” Skittles asked in a very cutesy, high-pitched voice.

“Yes, I do,” Lumpy said as he blushed.

Skittles inserted the feather between his first and second toes again, and then swiped it out as fast as he could.

“HAHAHAHAHA!!” Skittles then inserted the feather between Lumpy’s second and third toes, and swiped it out. “HAHAHAHAHAHA!!” She then swiped the feather between Lumpy’s first and second toes on his other foot. “HAHAHAHAHA!!” Then she swiped it between the second and third toes. “HAAAAAHAHAAAAAAA!”

“Skittles, stop doing that!” said Lumpy. “I can’t even describe how much that tickles!”

“I’m sorry, Lumpy. Your toesies are so cute!” Skittles said. Then she brushed the feather across them, tickling them. “Coochie-coochie-coo~~!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy laughed as he wiggled his toes and feet around. “That tickles!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Lumpy continued to laugh as Skittles tickled his toes with the feather. He couldn’t help himself; his toes were his tickle spot besides his ribs.

After a few seconds of tickling, Skittles finally pulled the feather away from Lumpy’s toes. Lumpy panted several times, trying to catch his breath. As he did, however, Skittles brought her bag closer to her and looked into it.

“Seriously, though, what’s in that bag?” Lumpy asked.

“Just a bunch of feathers to tickle you with,” Skittles replied.

Lumpy gasped in fear as his pupils shrunk. Not long after that, Skittles pulled out a long, yellow feather with a rounded tip from the bag, causing Lumpy to gasp again.

“No! Not with that one, too!!” Lumpy begged.

Ignoring him, Skittles placed the yellow feather on Lumpy’s foot and stroked up and down.

“Kitchie-kitchie-coo~~!”

“HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy started to laugh uncontrollably again as he squirmed around, twitching his feet. “NOOOOOO!!! NO MORE TIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!!!”

Skittles kept tickling Lumpy’s foot with the feather, then switched to the other foot. She stroked the feather up and down that foot as well, several times. Lumpy continued to laugh as tears appeared in his eyes. He really couldn’t take any more of this. How much worse could this get?

Just then, Skittles placed her red feather on one of Lumpy’s feet, and placed the yellow one on the other foot. Lumpy tried as hard as he could to catch his breath, but he still had a smile on his face.

“Hey, Lumpy...” Skittles said.

“W-what?” Lumpy asked.

Skittles started to wiggle up and down Lumpy’s feet as fast as she could with both feathers.

“Coochie-coochie-coooooooo!”

“HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy totally lost control of his laughter, squirming and flailing around insanely. “STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP TIHIHIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHIHIHIHING MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!”

Despite this, Skittles continued to tickle Lumpy’s feet with the red and yellow feathers. She tickled from the heels, to the arches, to the tips of his toes, and everywhere in between. No spot on Lumpy’s soles went untouched. Lumpy was crying hard with laughter, and his face was redder than blood. To finish him off, Skittles swiped both of the feathers between his toes as many times as she could.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THIS IS TOO MUHUHUHUHUHUCH!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahahahahaha...”

Lumpy’s laughter started to get quieter. He was about to pass out. Skittles violently rubbed the feathers against his arches and toes until she finally got him to pass out.

“Hahahahahahahahahahaha... hahahahahahaha... hahaha...”

With his final laughs, Lumpy passed out, closing his eyes and going quiet. Skittles finally stopped tickling his feet and pulled the feathers away from his soles.

Skittles walked up to the side of the bed and looked at Lumpy. His face was red, his forehead covered with sweat, his cheeks having streaks of tears run down them. She wiggled her red feather under Lumpy’s arm, trying to wake him up. No reaction.

Skittles looked disappointed at first, but then she got an idea. Smirking evilly, she placed both of her feathers in one hand, and got out a blindfold with the other hand. She slipped the blindfold over Lumpy’s eyes and waited patiently for him to wake up.

After a long wait, Lumpy opened his eyes, but he couldn’t see anything.

“Ugh... what happened...?” Lumpy asked.

“I think you passed out,” Skittles replied, acting like he didn’t have a clue what had happened.

“Huh? Who’s there?” Lumpy looked around, but couldn’t see anybody due to the blindfold.

“It’s me,” Skittles said.

“Are you sure? Because I can’t see...” Lumpy commented.

“It’s okay, Lumpy,” Skittles whispered to him. “Just tell me what you feel.”

“Um, okay...”

Skittles put down her long, red and yellow feathers and picked up a smaller, grey feather from her bag. She quietly blew it into the air, and it floated down... right onto Lumpy’s tummy.

“Hehe...” Lumpy giggled as he winced a little.

“Well? What do you feel?” Skittles asked.

“I think something landed on my tummy...” Lumpy said as he smiled. Just feeling the feather on his tummy tickled, enough to make him smile.

Skittles gently grabbed the feather, trying not to touch Lumpy’s skin with her hand, and slowly dragged it around on Lumpy’s belly.

“Hehehehe!” Lumpy giggled again. “It tickles!”

“Does it?” Skittles asked. She brought the feather to the side of Lumpy’s belly button and stroked up and down in short, quick movements.

“Hehehehehehe!” Lumpy kept giggling, and soon, his giggles evolved into laughter. “Hahahahahahaha!”

Skittles giggled quietly to herself from how cute Lumpy’s laughter was. But she was also giggling because of how clueless Lumpy was; the fact that he couldn’t see what she was doing made it even more fun. Skittles pulled the feather away from Lumpy’s belly, but then raised it a few inches over his belly button and let go. The feather floated down until it landed directly into Lumpy’s belly button.

“Haha!” Lumpy laughed again. “I think it got in my... Hahaha! ...my belly button!”

Skittles took the feather and wiggled it around in Lumpy’s belly button, making him laugh more.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Whatever it is, get it out!!HAHAHAHAHAHA!! It tickles too much!!”

Skittles continued to tickle Lumpy’s belly button with the feather for a few seconds, but then pulled it out. She placed her feather back in the bag as Lumpy gasped for air.

“I think it’s gone now... Phew...”

Skittles looked back at her red and yellow feathers, and got an idea. She moved away for a moment, picked up the feathers and moved back to Lumpy. She placed the red feather on Lumpy’s tummy and left it there.

“Hahahahaha!” Lumpy laughed as the feather was set on his belly. He also giggled, as the tickle wasn’t as strong as when Skittles actually wiggled the feather around on his body. “Ahaha, hehehehehehe!”

“It’s... it’s so soft! Hehehehe!” Lumpy said. “And it tickles so much! Haha, hehehehehe!”

“Mm-hmm,” Skittles muttered in agreement. Then he softly blew on the feather, and its tip moved over to the sides of Lumpy’s belly, making him laugh some more.

“Hahaha!” Lumpy squirmed around a little, trying to get the feather away off his belly, but he nudged it closer to his side. “What’s it doing? It tickles!”

Skittles took the feather and slowly moved it up and down Lumpy’s sides, making his laughter increase.

“HAHAHAHAHA!!” Lumpy squirmed around some more as he laughed louder. “Stop doing that!! HAHAHAHA!”

Skittles stroked the feather up and down one side of Lumpy’s belly, then moved it to the other.

“HAHAHAHA!!” Lumpy squirmed around as he laughed. “St-stop! I’m ticklish thehehehere! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

After fifteen seconds of tickling Lumpy’s sides, Skittles pulled the feather away from his belly. Then, however, she took the yellow feather and wiggled it on Lumpy’s ribs, making him laugh strongly.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy laughed as he squirmed around. “NO!! NOT THEHEHEHEHEHERE!!”

Skittles wiggled up and down Lumpy’s ribs at a fast speed, making him laugh more. “Goochie-goochie-goooooo!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy continued to laugh as he tried to flinch his ribs away from Skittles’ feather. “THAT-- THAT TIHIHIHICKLEHEHEHEHES!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Skittles really didn’t want to stop tickling Lumpy; she was enjoying this too much. But after tickling Lumpy’s ribs for thirty seconds straight, she decided to give him a break, and removed the feather from his ribs.

Lumpy gasped and panted as he tried to catch his breath. It was at this point that Skittles had decided to remove the blindfold. It was fun using it on him and all, but she decided it was more fun without it.

“Thank... you,” Lumpy said as he could finally see again, on account of Skittles taking his blindfold off.

“No problem,” Skittles responded with a smile.

“Can you let me go now? Please?” Lumpy asked, trying to convince her to do so with an adorable expression.

“Hmm... Nope,” Skittles said, to Lumpy’s dismay.

She picked up her red feather, held it under Lumpy’s arm and started to wiggle it around. As soon as she started, Lumpy’s laughter started up again.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy squirmed around, laughing hard as he tried to get his underarm away from the tickling feather. “PLEASE, STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!! I’LL DO ANYTHING!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Skittles removed the red feather from Lumpy’s underarm, but then tickled under his other arm with the yellow feather. She didn’t even give him a chance to catch his breath.

“HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Lumpy continued to laugh and squirm around. “SKITTLES!! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!! I CAN’T TAKE THIS!!”

“Yes, you can,” Skittles disagreed, “you adorable, ticklish moosie, you.”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!”

After about ten seconds of tickling his underarm, Skittles decided to stop and pull the feather away for a moment. Lumpy panted repeatedly as he struggled to catch his breath. When he finally did, Skittles placed both of the feathers under his arms - the red feather under one arm, the yellow feather under the other arm. She began to stroke up and down as fast and as much as she could.

“Goochie-goochie-goo~!”

“HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy was laughing really hard, squirming everywhere. He tried to break free from the ropes that he was tied with, but he just couldn’t. “ST-STOP TICKLING MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!”

Skittles ignored his pleas for mercy and continued to rub the feathers against his ticklish armpits. She giggled loudly as she listened to his laughter. After about thirty seconds of this, she removed the feathers from his armpits and gave him a chance to breathe. As soon as he finished up, however, she placed the feathers right on his belly and started to tickle him there, making him laugh even more.

“HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy was blushing a deep red, Both from being tickled too much and having his favorite spot tickled. 

Skittles couldn’t resist teasing him again; she always did that when she tickled him. “Kitchie-kitchie-coo~~!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!” Lumpy responded. “OH, MY GOHOHOHOHOHOHOD!! THAT TICKLES TOO MUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUCH!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Skittles inserted the red feather into Lumpy’s belly button and tickled him there, while still tickling his belly with her other hand.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE!!!” Tears were streaming down Lumpy’s face as he laughed uncontrollably.

“Hang in there, sweetie, I’m almost done!” Skittles said. She removed the red feather from his belly button, but then wiggled the red and yellow feathers on both sides of Lumpy’s belly. “Tickle-tickle-tooooo~!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!” Lumpy continued to laugh and squirm around helplessly. As mad as he was at Skittles, he really hoped that she would finish this up soon. “OH, GOD!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

After fifteen seconds of tickling his sides, Skittles finally pulled the feathers away from him and let him breathe again. Lumpy was panting and gasping constantly, his face a bright red hue.

“Please... stop...” Lumpy begged.

Skittles responded with an evil smile as she held up her red and yellow feathers. Then she raised them extremely close to Lumpy’s ribs, to his fear.

“No... Please! Not my ribcage!” Lumpy shook his head, trying to reason with Skittles. He really couldn’t take much more of this.

But Skittles just about ignored him, and started to wiggle both of the feathers right on his ribs.

“Coochie-coochie-coooooooo~~!”

“HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” Lumpy screamed hard with laughter as he laughed and wriggled around uncontrollably. “THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!!!”

“It sure does!” Skittles said with a giggle as she continued to tickle Lumpy’s ribs.

After a full minute of running the feathers along Lumpy’s ribcage, Skittles finally stopped tickling him and pulled the feathers away from his body. Lumpy gasps and panted really hard for several minutes straight. His face was a bright red, covered in sweat and tears, his eyes were leaking, and his heart rate was abnormally high.

“Wasn’t that fun? Hee hee hee!” Skittles put her red and yellow feathers back in her bag, wanting to save them for next time.

“N-no...” Lumpy responded, breathlessly.

Pretending she didn’t hear that, Skittles untied Lumpy’s hands and feet from the bed he was tied to. He would have gotten up and tickle-tortured her in return, but he was just too weak and tired from what he had been through.

“Th... Thank... you...” Lumpy weakly thanked her for finally setting him free.

“No problem!” Skittles gave him a big hug, wrapping her arms around his ribs.

“Hehe...” Lumpy giggled slightly as she hugged him. She was touching his ribs, which had become even more ticklish than they already were.

“I love you, Lumpy,” Skittles said as she blushed. “But most of all, I love tickling you and hearing you laugh...”

Lumpy responded with some more giggles. “Sk-Skittles... Hehe, you’re tickling me. Hehe...”

“I know.” As she continued to hug Lumpy, Skittles softly ran her forefinger up and down one side of his ribcage, making him giggle some more.

“Hehehehehe...” Lumpy had already caught a good amount of his breath now, but he could have sworn that she was finished tickling him. “Hehe, that tickles. Hehehehe...”

“I know it does, you adorable dork,” Skittles whispered to him as she continued to tickle him gently while hugging him.

Lumpy sighed to himself in slight annoyance before continuing to giggle. He just couldn’t get a break from being tickled, let alone by Skittles. The girl who loved him the most. Maybe someday, he would find a chance to get his revenge on her...

Someday, but not today.


End file.
